Tha Shadow Men
by Muse Princess
Summary: Me senté en la orilla de mi cama observando fijamente al sr. Rincón como solía decirle cuando era pequeña. No podía ver nada mas allá de la sombra que era causada por la luz proveniente de la luna. Mi habitación era bastante grande y había muchos lugares donde esconderse pero esa presencia siempre se concentraba ahí. - Sé que estas ahí ... CxK


**Hola!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran?**

**Bien he traído otro fic en forma de one-shots pero en realidad serán 3-4 shots? hahaha**

**¿Soy yo la única que encuentra inspiración sobre cualquier cosa menos sobren lo cual debería tener inspiración ¿si?¿no? bueno está es la segunda vez que me pasa hahaha y es algo estresante pero bueno a la vez... creo sin mas que decir espero que les guste esto tanto como a mí y dejen un comentario con:**

**-Opiniones.**

**-Ideas.**

**-Criticas.**

**-Correcciones.**

**Titulo: The shadow men**  
**Autor: Muse Princess**  
**Rating: Rated: T**  
**Genero: Drama&Romance**  
**Publicado: 24-05-13**

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no e pertenece es propiedad y obra de Okubo-sama**

* * *

**The Shadow men**

Desperté a mitad de la noche como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Mi ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par aunque estoy muy segura de que la cerré justo antes de ir a dormir. Me levante como siempre y la cerré una vez mas sin pensar mucho en la razón por la cual estaba abierta.

Realmente yo no lo sabía y tampoco me importaba, sólo sé que desde hace unos tres meses cada noche me levanto entre las 12:00 Am y 3:00 Am sin razón alguna. Las primeras dos noches me pareció sentirme observada desde el rincón mas oscuro de mi habitación pero a la tercera noche esa sensación dejó de incomodarme. Me dije a mi misma que dejara de ser tan paranoica ya que evidentemente si alguien hubiera querido hacerme algo ya lo hubiera hecho ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, por la habilidad de lo que fuera que se encontraba en mi habitación, de abrir mi ventana sin romperla aunque tuviera seguro.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama observando fijamente al sr. Rincón como solía decirle cuando era pequeña. No podía ver nada mas allá de la sombra que era causada por la luz proveniente de la luna. Mi habitación era bastante grande y había muchos lugares donde esconderse pero esa presencia siempre se concentraba ahí.

- Sé que estas ahí

En mi vida me hubiera atrevido a hablarle así a alguien, mi timidez y miedos jamás me lo permitieron pero esto era diferente. Cuando le confié a mi mejor amiga sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo ella me dijo que tal vez estaba exagerando y que esta sensación de ser observada podía deberse a mis nervios ya que siempre le tuve miedo a la oscuridad y a las sombras y aunque ya había crecido esa fobia jamás desapareció, solo había un problema yo no estaba nerviosa.

- No tienes porque ocultarte mas

No hubo respuesta alguna. Bajé mi cabeza y posé mi vista en mis manos, me sentía como una tonta hablándole a la nada. No es como si alguien fuera a enterarse pero me daba un poco de vergüenza conmigo misma. Mi pijama se arrugo un poco cuando la apreté con fuerza. Unos pasos resonaron levemente en mi habitación. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver a un chico frente a mí vestido en un traje negro y de piel blanca.

- ¿Cómo supiste de mí?

- Te sentí -me sorprendí a mi misma por no haber tartamudeado

- Que interesante -se acerco a mí a paso lento lo cual me puso muy nerviosa. Me levante en cuanto el se encontró frente a mí. A pesar de estar parada no me atrevía a verlo a la cara- mírame.

- Y-Yo..amm -mi tartamudeo había regresado en el peor momento posible.

- He dicho que me mires, ahora -su voz era demandante pero nunca alzo su tono de voz. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y levante mi cara hacia él lentamente para luego abrirlos.

Dorado como el oro. Sus ojos eran dorados un color que nunca había visto en mi vida, estoy muy segura de que no puede ser algo natural. No me moví ni un centímetro ya que había caído en un trance al ver como sus orbes brillaban. Sabía que él no era humano, el resplandor de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel me lo aseguraban.

- ¿P-Por qué? -quise golpearme después de haber dejado salir esas palabras de mi boca.

- Eres diferente -me sorprendí aún mas cuando respondió con simpleza- nunca he visto a alguien con un alma como la tuya.

- ¿Mi alma? - ¿de que habla?

- Sí, tu alma -dio un paso al frente haciéndome caer sobre mi cama y él se colocó sobre mí rápidamente.

- ¿Q-Que e-eres? -el pánico me inundo cuando me vi apresada por este chico con cabello negro.

- Qué no soy, es una mejor pregunta -su aliento golpeo mi cuello haciéndome temblar ante aquella sensación- No soy humano

- Lo sé

- Eso es más que suficiente, no tienes que saber mas -ahora se encontraba mirándome directamente a los ojos con una expresión fría la cual no fui capaz de contemplar mas de 2 segundos ya que su cabeza se encontraba escondida en mi cuello repartiendo pequeños besos sobre él.

- ¿Qué qui-quieres de de mí? -maldito tartamudeo.

- Ya lo dije antes -elevó su rostro y me observo de nuevo- tu alma

- ¿P-Por -me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

- Porque está llena de obscuridad e inocencia también -¿cómo era posible que supiera sobre mí?- Quiero saber todo sobre ella.

Sin poder decir una palabra el se abalanzo sobre mí tomando mis labios con los suyos y presionándolos con mucha fuerza. ¿Estaría mal decir cuanto lo disfruto? Tal vez ¿Qué debía hacer? Separarme de él ¿Iba a hacerlo? No. Pasé mis manos por su cuello con un poco de miedo a su reacción pero al sentir como se acercaba más a mi ese sentimiento desapareció.

Llevó sus manos a mis piernas haciendo que las enganchara en su cintura y las acaricio lentamente como si tratase de grabar esa sensación, al igual que yo. Sus besos ahora estaban en mi cuello y no pude evitar suspirar cada vez que lo sentía tan cerca.

De repente todo aquello había acabado el se encontraba aun sobre mí pero lo mas alejado posible. Noté como en su rostro se formaba una mueca de confusión y de dolor como si tuviera alguna herida.

- ¿E-Estás bien? -mi pregunta parece haberlo tomado por sorpresa ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- S-Si -la actitud de hace algunos minutos había desaparecido por completo- debo irme

- E-Está bien

Observé como se incorporaba y se alejaba rápidamente hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerrada. Lo seguí en silencio y sin intenciones de pronunciar una palabra, sólo quería contemplarlo tanto como me fuera posible. No sé si lo vería de nuevo o si sus visitas a mitad de la noche seguirán.

- Crona

Mi nombre salió como una dolorosa punzada de sus labios. Lo observe incrédula ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? Pude apreciar su figura mejor ya que se encontraba completamente bajo la luz de la luna. Su cabello negro haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y sus dorados ojos. El tacto de su mano en mi mejilla era cálido y frio al mismo tiempo lo cual me hizo preguntar que era. Sus ojos parecían querer decirme algo pero su contrariada expresión me hizo hablar.

- No ti-tienes que decir nada -suavemente incline mi rostro hacia la mejilla tomada por él y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

- Volver por ti -no había emoción alguna en sus palabras pero su promesa llego a mí como una declaración de amor

Antes de salir por la ventana que ahora se encontraba abierta gracias a él, tomo mi cintura con ambos brazos y me dio un suave beso en los labios para luego dejarme ir con igual suavidad. Saltó con gracia fuera de mi habitación dejándome completamente sola.

Mis manos se mojaron gracias a las lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas. Ya no estaba nerviosa y no tenía miedo, ahora había un nuevo sentimiento conectado con la oscuridad y las sombras. Dolor. Dolor que sólo desaparecería si él se encontraba junto a ella.

* * *

** Antes de irme quisiera dedicar este capitulo a ****_Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth_**** porque se que aman el CronaxKid**

**si leen esto espero que les haya gustado!**

**ahora si cuídense mucho besos y abrazos**


End file.
